The Devil Returns
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Akumaha_futatabi.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 24 |last = Falco versus Leoness |next = Cry, Shield Leoness }} is the 24th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on September 15th, 2012. Plot The episode opens up at the Bakugan Dojo where Sho launched Tri Falco in its Little Mode. Sho left their facility and went for the Dojo to consult Master Jyou about competing for the Tavanel Cup since he believes that he doesn't have as much skill as his younger brother. Master Jyou gave Sho some words of encouragement and few tests to exhibit the other forms of Tri Falco such as its Cross Mode to which Sho was able to perform Critical K.O. against Master Jyou's Gigan Taures. Returning to the Grif Zaibatsu's facility, the BakuThron DX's random opponent selection created a Digital Copy of Bone Skuls for Koh Grif. Koh was able to knock out the Digital Copy of Bone Skuls and Dio Sivac. Harubaru, Raichi and Tatsuma arrives to participate in another round of simulation training. The BakuThron DX gave Blan Shoult as Harubaru's opponent to which he landed a Critical Hit. Saint Aquas was chosen for Raichi to which he exhibited his Moon Walker Special Technique and impressively landed a Critical K.O. on his digital opponent. Lastly, it's Killer Volca for Tatsuma. Tatsuma failed to shoot Gif Jinryu properly due to his weak index finger. After the simulation training, Koh wonders about how Sho is doing in the Bakugan Dojo. Harubaru jokingly remarked that Sho is probably being given a lot of Stiff Cactus punishments by Master Jyou. While they were talking, their next opponent for the next round of simulation training was chosen. It was the Shadow Sanjushi. However, it was interrupted when the Grif Zaibatsu's receptionist announced to Koh that Zakuro has not yet arrived in time. Koh thought that Zakuro is unable to find the way to the facility but it wasn't long before Koh heard footsteps and sinister laughter. He also noticed that Harubaru, Raichi and Tatsuma froze into the spot. The whole facility was covered in darkness as Zakuro approaches Koh. Zakuro then taunts Koh that it's finally time to seek vengeance. Featured Brawls There were no Brawls in this episode. Instead, it's a series of simulation training in the Grif Zaibatsu's facility and Sho's personal training conducted by Master Jyou. Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Sho Grif * Koh Grif * Zakuro * Master Jyou * Karashina (digital image) * Tohga (digital image) * Jinza (digital image) BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Darkus Hollow Munikis * Aquos Gif Jinryu * Haos Kilan Leoness * Ventus Tri Falco * Haos Gigan Taures * Darkus Dio Sivac (digital copy) * Darkus Bone Skuls (digital copy) * Haos Blan Shoult (digital copy) * Aquos Saint Aquas (digital copy) * Aquos Killer Volca (digital copy) Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes